An interesting Conversation
by Oribella
Summary: VincentXYuffie One Shot Short and sweet, and fluffy.Vincent and Yuffie have a very interesting conversation about sex which seems to bring up Yuffie's real intentions toward Vincent haha PS Its not as dirty as you think


An Interesting Conversation.

Cloud has rounded up all his old buddies and planned a weekend trip to the Gold Saucer. As they all fly there in the Highwind together, Vincent and Yuffie have a very interesting conversation.

Vincent stood on the balcony, looking out over the earth below him. As always he had millions of things on his mind. He stood, there, silently, reflecting on his life. His past, his present and even the future. He couldn't help but think about how far he had come and how far he had yet to go.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the surprise of Yuffie stumbling out onto the balcony. "I need air!" she gasped. She stood there, leaning forward with her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, hi, Vince," she said a little surprised to see him there. "Yeah, just a little air sick..well alot.. I thought I'd feel better if I got some air."

An amused "Hmph," was all Vincent said in reply.

"Hey, this is pretty cool of Cloud, huh? Treating us all like this?"

"He never said anything about "treating us."

Yuffie winked, "That's what you think."

Yuffie didn't see it but Vincent smiled.

"I can't wait to get there! I wonder what I should do first.. Oh, I know I'll go to the battle arena and win some materia! Yeah! Or I could race chocobos! They're so stupid though.. Oh! Oh! Or I could-" Yuffie suddenly noticed Vincent's attention was no longer her's. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?!?!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I guess my mind is somewhere else.."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "You guys never listen! What the hell do guys think about anyway? Oh wait.. never mind.. I know. You're all perverted! All you think about is sex! It's not like I mind that.. but come on! Can't you think about anything else?? Girls don't only think about that! Well I am now... Makes me think of my first time...He was such an ass hole! ...What about you, Vincent? How was your first time??"

Vincent was obviously uncomfortable about this whole conversation, "I only ever loved one woman. And she rejected me."

Yuffie eyes widened, "You mean..you're a virgin? Wow! I never would have thought!! But come on! Um..Like.. have you have seen any woman you wanted to knock up?"

Vincent cringed at her.

Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh right.."

"It's not really something I like to throw around."

"Really? Wow.. well if you ever feel like trying it out maybe you and me can...I mean uh..."

Vincent looked at her.

Yuffie waved her hands in front of her. "No! No! It's not what you think!"

"I didn't say anything."

Yuffie blushed. Slowly she began to back away from him "Uh...what I meant to say was.. uh.. that if you ever.. I mean, I didn't mean-w-W-WOAH!"

Vincent sprang into action, grabbing Yuffie just in time. When he stood her up their faces came dangerously close.

_"Are you all right?" _he asked gently.

Yuffie nodded shyly. She blushed profusely,_ "Uh...uh... th-thanks for saving me..." _she said quietly.

He slid his hand up her leg and rested it on her thigh,_"You're welcome."_

There was a long silence between them, neither of them moved. They only gazed into one another's eyes.

Suddenly Yuffie was surprised to feel Vincent Valentine's lips pressing against hers. For that moment her body was jolted by a thousand bolts of electricity. Then slowly Vincent pulled back from the kiss.

Yuffie stared at him confused.

Slowly his arms loosened from around her, his hand slid back down her leg making her senses tingle, then he stepped back.

Yuffie swung her finger in the air slightly as if she was about to speak, then she abandoned the idea and headed for the door.

"Yuffie."

Still blushing she looked at him. "Y-yes."

"Do you feel any better now?"

_Oh, that's all it was.. he was trying to make me feel better.._ Yuffie looked down at her feet, her voice sounded disappointed, "Y-yeah.. thanks..." She turned to leave.

"Oh and Yuffie?"

She stopped, "Yes?"

He smiled slyly, "Maybe I will take you up on that offer."

_Oh my gawd! _Yuffie's entire face turned red, "Y-yeah um.. sure.." she ran out.

Vincent chuckled to himself. _I love her._

Once Yuffie was on the other side of the door she slid down it, smiling a fluttery smile. She sighed and smiled a secret smile._ I love him.._

**THE END!**


End file.
